micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Królestwo Elderlandu
Królestwo Elderlandu 120px 120px Flaga Królestwa Elderlandu Godło Królestwa Elderlandu Dewiza: Pro civitate, rege et lege! Niepodległość 25 grudnia 2004 r. Języki urzędowe polski Stolica Elder / Hanssia Konstytucja brak spisanej konstytucji Ustrój polityczny feudalna monarchia parlamentarna Głowa państwa JKM Alfred reprezentowany przez Lorda Strażnika Koronnego Daniela von Witta Szef rządu Majordom Wilhelm von Wolff Parlament Rada Koronna Podział administracyjny 2 prowincje (Luskania, Monderia) Państwa zależne Tanequetil, Gorandia Siły zbrojne Elderlandzka Armia Królewska Kod samochodowy ELD 342px Strona internetowa Królestwo Elderlandu - polska mikronacja, założona 25 grudnia 2004 roku przez Luxiana. Leży na Archipelagu Elderlandzkim. Obecnie na tronie zasiada Marcin I Mikołaj. Elderland stawia sobie za cel ciągły, wszechstronny i długofalowy rozwój. Jest to Królestwo otwarte na nowe twarze, które szybko zaklimatyzują się w przyjaznej atmosferze, znajdą możliwość na rozwój we własnej dziedzinie zainteresowania i będą przyczyniać się do rozkwitu wielu nieznanego Królestwa. Ustrój Królestwo Elderlandu jest dziedziczną w dynastii Ebruzów monarchią parlamentarną, w której dominującą rolę odgrywa Król, który stopniowo dzieli się swoją władzą z Narodem, który bierze udział w rządach poprzez Radę Koronną. Od kwietnia 2012 roku Królestwo Elderlandu znajduje się w unii personalnej z Królestwem Dreamlandu, a korony obu królestw są ze sobą złączone. Jest tym samym jednym z dwóch filarów Wspólnoty Korony Ebruzów. Władze W Akcie Komendacji z dnia 12 kwietnia 2012 roku Królestwo Elderlandu oddało się pod opiekę i obronę Króla Dreamlandu, który w dniu 2 maja 2012 roku został koronowany na Króla Elderlandu, w skutek czego powstała unia personalna między Królestwem Elderlandu i Królestwem Dreamlandu. Tego samego dnia nowy Król zniósł wszystkie dotychczasowe prawa, obejmując de facto władzę absolutną. Od tamtej pory stan ten w zasadzie się nie zmienił, jednak obywatele zachowali bardzo duży wpływ na losy kraju. W wyniku działań Stanów Generalnych uformowały się jeszcze trzy inne ośrodki władzy: Lord Strażnik Koronny i Rada Koronna, a w sierpniu 2015 roku również Majordom. Król Suwerenem Królestwa Elderlandu jest Król, którego władza pochodzi z łaski Bożej. Sprawuje on najwyższą i największą władzę we wszystkich trzech dziedzinach: legislatywie, egzekutywie i sądownictwie. W Królestwie Elderlandu nie ma konstytucji, dlatego ustrój polityczny i rzeczywistość prawna mogą być kształtowane dowolnie przez monarchę. Jest on otaczany wielkim szacunkiem. Obecnie panującym Królem jest Marcin I Mikołaj z dynastii Ebruzów. Król przez większą część roku rezyduje w Ekorre w Królestwie Dreamlandu, gdzie posiada jest otoczony Dworem, którego Marszałek towarzyszy mu podczas podróży do Królestwa Elderlandu i wykonywania na jego terytorium swojej władzy. Lord Strażnik Koronny Urząd Lorda Strażnika Koronnego został ustanowiony przez Króla Artura I Piotra 28 września 2012 roku. Lord Strażnik Koronny jest namiestnikiem królewskim sprawującym władzę królewską podczas nieobecności Króla, dlatego uznawany jest za Wicekróla Elderlandu. Do jego szczególnych kompetencji należy czuwanie nad porządkiem w kraju, wykonywaniem prerogatyw Korony, nadzorowaniem pracy urzędników królewskich oraz czuwanie nad zachowaniem tradycji Królestwa Elderlandu. Rada Koronna Rada Koronna, dawniej organ wykonawczy, obecnie jest organem władzy ustawodawczej, ustanowionym przez Króla Marcina I Mikołaja 21 marca 2013 roku na okres przejściowy, gdyż jej głównym zadaniem, po wykonaniu którego Rada zostanie rozwiązana, jest uchwalenie ustaw w zakresie spraw uzgodnionych do wdrożenia przez Stany Generalne obradujące przez drugą połowę 2012 roku. W jej pracach mogą brać udział wszyscy aktywni obywatele Królestwa Elderlandu, którzy legitymują się paszportem elderlandzkim od co najmniej 30 dni, a na forum dyskusyjnym zabierali głos w ciągu ostatniego roku. Majordom Majordom jest organem władzy wykonawczej i wojskowej: jest szefem rządu i administracji państwowej Królestwa Elderlandu oraz głównodowodzącym Elderlandzką Armią Królewską. Urząd został ustanowiony w miejsce dawniej istniejącego Kanclerza, 16 sierpnia 2015 roku. Majordom jest powoływany przez Króla na wniosek Lorda Strażnika Koronnego. W zakresie jego kompetencji i obowiązków leży głównie kierowanie polityką wewnętrzną i zagraniczną Królestwa. Podział administracyjny Królestwo Elderlandu jest państwem jednolitym, z którego mogą być wydzielane mniejsze jednostki, posiadające sporą dozę autonomii. Obecnie istnieją dwie takie jednostki nazywane prowincjami. Są to Księstwo Monderii przekształcone w dniu 22 września 2012 roku z Arcyksięstwa Monderii oraz Królewska Prowincja Luskania utworzona 29 lipca 2015 roku z połączenia Amwelandii, Croranu i Luskanii. Stolice Królestwo Elderlandu w latach 2004-2013 posiadało jedną stolicę. Był nią Elder położony na wyspie Faradon. 24 maja 2013 roku Król Marcin I Mikołaj ustanowił stolicą również miasto Hanssia położone na Orientyce, w Księstwie Monderii. Od tamtej pory Królestwo ma dwie stolice. Chciano w ten sposób podkreślić fakt równouprawnienia zachodnich i wschodnich ziem Królestwa Elderlandu. Geografia Położenie Królestwo Elderlandu jest położone na dwóch kontynentach: Morenice i Orientyce. Na Morenice znajduje się w części północno-zachodniej, obejmując swym zasięgiem wschodnią część wyspy Faradon, oraz jej największy półwysep: Tanequetil (dawniej był wyspą), a także wyspę Harpien położoną na północny wschód od Faradonu. W tej części świata posiada więc Elderland granicę lądową z Królestwem Francji i Nawarry, a morską z Mikrosławią, Anhaltem wandejskim oraz hirshberdzko-weerlandzką Aralią. Terytoria Elderlandu na Orientyce znajdują się w części zachodniej, północno-zachodniej. Leży tam Księstwo Monderii, które graniczy z Surmenią, Ciprofloksją, Rotrią, Austro-Węgrami i Trizondalem. Historia 25 grudnia 2004 roku Luxian wirtualny podróżnik wyruszył na wyprawę z Republiki Weblandu. Jego statek targany sztormami rozbił się o skały przybrzeżne nieznanej wyspy. Z katastrofy ocalała garstka rozbitków, w śród nich również Luxian. Walcząc o przetrwanie Luxian wraz z pozostałymi ocalałymi ruszył w głąb wyspy. Przedzierając się przez dzikie zarośla, dziewicze góry, przekraczając rzekę po wielu tygodniach marszu dotarli do opustoszałego miasta. Tutaj Luxian postanowił zatrzymać się na dłużej. Ocaleni obwołali Luxiana Królem, a miasto, które zajęli nazwali Elderem. Miasto to miało zostać stolicą przyszłego państwa. Tymczasem na wieść o zaginionych podróżnikach wysłano z wszystkich państw ekipę ratunkowo-poszukiwaczą. Śmiałkowie przeczesywali systematycznie kwadrat po kwadracie oceanu. Wielu z nich zawróciło do domu uznając śmierć Luxiana i jego towarzyszy. W poszukiwaniach nie ustali jednak Sebastian von Stein, Marcin von Hustle i Forys von Gamm. Oni to po miesiącach poszukiwań dobili do nieznanego sobie portu. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu zastali tam Luxiana całego i zdrowego. Luxian wyznał, iż mimo starań nie zdołał dotrzeć z wiadomością, że żyje i że jest Królem Elderlandu poza granice swojej wyspy. Ekipa ratunkowa po uzupełnieniu zapasów wyruszyła na eksplorację nieznanego archipelagu. Odkryli oni ponad 12 dużych wysp i kilkadziesiąt mniejszych. Archipelag nazwali Archipelagiem Elderu, a Król Luxian wcielił go do terytorium Królestwa Elderlandu. Wyspę na której osiedlił się Luxian nazwano Faradonem na cześć Faradona Patryckiego znanego wirtualnego podróżnika, który o nieznanym archipelagu wspominał już w 1682 roku. Państwo Elderlandu wciąż nieuznawanie przez inne państwa zastygło w stagnacji. Aż dopiero 26 maja 2006 przybył z wizytą do Elderu Martin von Ostwolf. Od tego momentu sprawy zaczęły się toczyć bardzo szybko. Zrobiono kolosalne postępy w prawodawstwie. Zwołano obrady Zgromadzenia Narodowego aby uchwalić Konstytucję. Przybyli następni prężni obywatele, Pet von Wingen i Marcin Ryski. Król Luxian zmienił imię na Łukasz I aby tym wyrazić nową epokę w dziejach Elderlandu. Niestety Król zapewne nie obyty w dyplomacji z racji długiego pobytu w izolacji wyraził dogłębnie swoje zdanie na temat innych państw i głów koronowanych. Spotkało się to z ostrą krytyką tzw. "starej gwardii". Niestety nie usłyszano słowa "przepraszam" z ust Króla. Na pierwszym zebraniu Zgromadzenia Narodowego delegaci poparli jednogłośnie projekt Forysa von Gamm o detronizacji nieobliczalnego monarchy. Umożliwił im to niezakwestionowany przez ówczesnego Króla Łukasza I regulamin obrad Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Marszałkiem Zgromadzenia Narodowego został Martin von Ostwolf, pod jego przewodnictwem przyjęto najważniejsze ustawy. Od początku obrad Zgromadzenia Narodowego uczestniczył w nim Matt Zdolny, Król sąsiedniego Nowalu, który uznał wynik głosowania w sprawie detronizacji za prawomocny. I wtedy przybył zdetronizowany monarcha, który nie mógł pogodzić się z utratą Korony i na wszelkie sposoby starał się podważyć prawnie podjętą decyzję. W akcie desperacji posunął się aż do tego że powołał się na nie istniejący jeszcze akt prawny (projekt Konstytucji) i nazwał delegatów zdrajcami. Przez kilka dni Zgromadzenie Narodowe rozważało wygnanie Łukasza I z Elderlandu. Ostatecznie doszło do ugody zaproponowanej w dużej mierze przez Marcina Ryskiego. Ugoda zakładała m.in. że Łukasz I nie będzie rościł pretensji do Tronu, zostanie odsunięty od działalności publicznej na szczeblu krajowym, dostanie pod władanie wyspę - prowincję Harpien. Wszystko to na okres dwóch lat. Na ten okres został jednogłośnie wybrany Regent, którym został graf Martin von Ostwolf. Regent nobilitował zasłużonych obywateli do godności szlacheckich, w tym Łukasza I do godności Księcia Harpienu. Następne kilka dni przyniosło uchwalenie Konstytucji i kilku ustaw. Obserwatorami w końcowej fazie obrad Zgromadzenia Narodowego byli Kaworu Nagisa z Królestwa Natanii, a także sam Jego Królewska Mość Król Natanii Patryk I Labacki. Regent zaprzysiężył Rząd Królewski i Parlament. Po kilku tygodniach funkcjonowania nowego Królestwa Elderlandu, nasz Kraj otrzymał propozycję przystąpienia do Rady Wspólnej Królestw, którą wówczas tworzyły Królestwo Tyrencji i Luminat Wiosennej Róży. Ponieważ w między czasie Królestwo Elderlandu podjęło kroki w celu utworzenia Unii Państw Virtualnych, propozycja przystąpienia do RWK została odrzucona. Kilki dni po decyzji odmownej nastąpiła seria ataków na młode mikronacje, której ofiarami padły: najpierw Królestwo Faronii, które utraciło stronę internetową i forum, Królestwo Tyrencji, które całkowicie utraciło Forum oraz RWK, której forum zostało skasowane bezpowrotnie. Królestwo Elderlandu ucierpiało najmniej ponieważ było przygotowane na ewentualny atak. Dzięki umiejętnościom Wicehrabiego Marcina von Hustle, obecnie podpułkownika Armii Elderlandu forum Królestwa Elderlandu zostało odbudowane w ciągu 12 godzin. RWK oraz Królestwo Elderlandu wydały wspólny komunikat potępiający ataki. Królestwo Faronii natomiast nie mogąc podnieść się po godnym potępienia ataku niezidentyfikowanych hackerów przemianowało się na Księstwo Faronii i dążyło do przystąpienia do Królestwa Elderlandu jako Księstwo Protektoralne. Niestety działający na szkodę Królestwa Elderlandu agent ukrywający się pod pseudonimem Alexander Wnuczowski zdołał przekonać Księcia Farona, iż Elderland nie jest godnym zaufania partnerem. Informacje te ujawnił kontrwywiad KE, który od dłuższego czasu interesował się działalnością Wnuczowskiego w v-państwach. Regent działając na podstawie przysługujących mu uprawnień i za zgodą Parlamentu usunął Wnuczowskiego ze spisu obywateli i mieszkańców KE i jednocześnie wydał zakaz przebywania na terytorium KE wydalonemu zdrajcy. Niestety, mimo posiadanej potwierdzonej informacji wywiadowczej nie udało się zapobiec secesji Harpienu przez grupę separatystów inspirowanych przez Wnuczowskiego a popieranych przez Księstwo Faronii, którymi byli Łukasz Harpien, Gio McMilan oraz Simon McMelkor. Opierając się na danych wywiadowczych, rząd Królestwa Elderlandu postanowił zerwać stosunki dyplomatyczne z Księstwem Faronii co spowodowało działania odwetowe Księstwa. Książe Faron zamówił atak spammerów na forum Królestwa Elderlandu. Dzięki posiadaniu dokładnych informacji o dacie i godzinie rozpoczęcia ataku, dostarczonej przez wywiad, administratorzy forum w spokoju oczekiwali na atak. W ciągu 15 minut od rozpoczęcia ataku, wszyscy najemnicy Farona zostali zablokowani, a zdołali tylko umieścić 4 propagandowe posty, które natychmiast Wicehrabia von Hustle usunął. Ponadto wywiad opublikował na forach innych v-państw dowody, potwierdzające winę Księstwa Faronii. Przytłoczony niepodważalnymi dowodami swej winy Książe Faron rozwiązał Księstwo Faronii, przeprosił Królestwo Elderlandu oraz potwierdził, ze głównym inspiratorem ataku był Wnuczowski. Rebelianci, którzy doprowadzili do secesji Harpienu podjęli zakulisowe rozmowy z najwyższymi władzami Królestwa Elderlandu. W wyniku tego z mapy polskich v-państw znikło kontrowersyjne Wschodnie Królestwo Elderlandu, a pojawiło się Imperium Eldarinum, cesarstwo absolutne. Cesarz Łukasz I nauczony doświadczeniami w Elderlandzie oraz za życzliwą radą Regenta usunął Wnuczowskiego ze swojego Imperium. Jeden z separatystów Simon McMelkor, zrozumiawszy swój błąd powrócił do Królestwa Elderlandu. Po przeproszeniu wszystkich, którym wyrządził szkodę otrzymał spowrotem obywatelstwo Królestwa Elderlandu. Obecnie w wyniku konkursu został Ministrem Kultury Królestwa Elderlandu. Również w wyniku konkursu Ministrem Promocji został sierżant Raf von Wolf. Do Królestwa Elderlandu dołączyła realna i wirtualna żona Regenta - Aneta von Ostwolf. Dzięki jej staraniom, przyspieszono prace nad wspólną mapą UPV. Aneta von Ostwolf uruchomiła takżę Izbę Szlachty, gdzie zapisane są nazwiska wszystkich szlachciców, a także ich osiągnięcia. Niedługo później, także z Jej inicjatywy, na stronie pojawił się dział Podstawy, który ma na celu zachęcić odwiedzających do zamieszkania w Królestwie Elderlandu, oraz Opusculus Academica, gdzie zapisana jest lista obywateli z wyższym wykształceniem. Wartym odnotowania jest fakt, iż został uruchomiony System FAQ autorstwa Wicehrabiego von Hustle, a także długo oczekiwany Panel Obywatela. Obecnie Kraj jest w trakcie kampani wyborczej na Kasztelana Elderu - stolicy Krolestwa Elderlandu. Zwycięzcą wyborów na Kasztelana Królewskiego Miasta Elder został Szlachetny baron Kajetan von Linxus. Wybory samorządowe były ogromnym wyzwaniem dla władz jak równiez dla systemowców. Po raz pierwszy odbywały sie demokratyczne wybory w Królestwie Eldeland, które były wskaźnikiem świadomości narodowej społeczeństwa Królestwa. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu i zadowoloniu władz, a w szczególności Regenta frekwencja wyniosła 71,43%. Niedługo po wyborach graf Marcin von Hustle złożył dymisję ze sanowiska Ministra Obrony Narodowej i ze stanowiska Szefa Sztabu Generalnego Sił Zbrojnych Królestwa Elderlandu, oraz zrzekł się funkcji Marszałka Parlamentu. Tekę MON przejął graf Marcin Ryski, pełniącym obowiązki Szefa Sztabu Generalnego został ppor. mar. baron Pet von Wingen i jego też Regent powołał na Marszałka Parlamentu. Marszałek Pet von Wingen ogłosił referendum w sprawie koronacji Regenta markiza Martina von Ostwolf na Króla Elderlandu. Referendum podobnie jak wybory samorządowe zakończyło się wysoką frekwencją 69,23%. 89% głosujących opowiedziało się za koronacją Regenta na Króla. Datę ceremonii wyznaczono na dzień 26 listopada 2006. W ceremonii koronacyjnej udział wzięli znakomici goście: Król Surmenii Pavel Zepp I, Sułtan Al-Rajn Aisahah Ramzani al-Ekonoglu I, Król Nowalu Matt Zdolny, Cesarz Monarchii Austro-Węgier Franciszek Józef II, premier Rządu Al-Rajn Cristo at Rabani oraz Wielki Mułła Yslamu Rajńskiego. Ceremonię koronacji prowadził Marszałek Pet von Wingen. Regent po wypowiedzeniu słów przysięgi w języku elderlandzkim jak i polskim został koronowany na Króla. Ceremonii koronacji dopełnił Wielki Mułła wkładając na głowę Regenta koronę. Nowy Król przyjął imię Martin I Ostwolf. Wkrótce po koronacji Premier wicehrabia Forys von Gamm podał rząd do dymisji. (Autorzy: Martin von Ostwolf, Jack Sparoow, Raf von Wolf) Gospodarka Królestwo posiadało rozwijający się, autorski system gospodarczy "Centurion", któremu początek dał JKM Martin I. W wyniku destabilizacji państwa, która doprowadziła do Rewolucji Zimowej, system przestał funkcjonować.Kategoria:Państwa *